


Don't Mess with Me

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Series: Mafia Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Can be read on its own, Continuation, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Sequel, Sequel Prequel, mafia, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: Lance Sanchez is dead, and Lance McClain? He's loving every second of it.A prequel to my first Mafia!Lance one shot. It can be seen as part of a series or as a stand alone thing.https://youtu.be/OMeWTcPOLGg





	1. Chapter 1

[This fic is based off of this song](https://youtu.be/OMeWTcPOLGg)

* * *

 

Lance knew, from the second he was handed a gun at age seven, that his life wasn't normal. The teachers at school taught them that guns were bad, you didn't ever touch a gun. But there his father had been, smiling wide at him as he tentatively had picked up the semi automatic in small unsteady hands.

"It's fine Lance, it won't hurt you. Guns are only dangerous when you mean for them to be."

He hadn't really understood what his father had meant at first, but he did years later when he first pulled the trigger on a living person.

* * *

Something Lance had been taught from a young age was that words had power.

And Lance had a way with words.

_"You know," He lay his hand on the bar counter, fingertips brushing the older man's arm," It's such a shame to see somebody as handsome as you all alone." He could see the old perverts eyes lingering on his practically bare chest, then travel up to his face, locking with his eyes. "Why don't I stop that from happening?" He shuffled his bar stool closer to the man, practically sitting in his lap, their faces were extremely close and he could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "What do you say?"_

_"How old are you kid?"_

_He almost had him, but it seemed the guy was more concerned about being caught having sex with a minor than he was having sex with somebody even though he was married. Leaning in so that his lips brushed the shell of the old geezers ear he answered; "How ever old you need me to be."_

_He saw his older brother gag in the corner of his eye and he sent him a wink. This was a game everybody knew that, but Lance had to admit, he like how his words could get people to do pretty much anything he wanted or needed them to. He could **hear** the gulp this time. "You're playing a dangerous game here kid." He laughed, breathily and pulled back slightly to smile innocently at his victim. _

_"I know."_

That guy hadn't lasted long. A quick signal to Marco, and dragging the drunk and very much drugged up man into the spare room in the back, had him with a bullet in his skull before he even got to try and undo his belt buckle.

_"People like him disgust me." Marco had ruffled his hair before pressing a quick kiss to his temple and walking out with his arm wrapped around Lance's shoulder. "If you're not careful you'll become like him."_

_He scoffed at his older brother and smirked up, he was thirteen and knew exactly what he was doing, "I do more with my mouth than promise stuff like that Marco."_

And when Lance said he had a way with words, he meant it. In every aspect of his life, a few carefully placed words and he could make entire cities crumble if he wanted, or so Veronica had told him.

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"_

_The older kids had surrounded the new kid in his class, somebody that Lance knew was related to his family's newest contact in the Italian mafia. "What do you want Sanchez? Want to join your buddy?" They stepped aside to show a very beat up Italian boy. The kid was scrawny for his age, which was peculiar because even at their age most people connected to the mafia had some muscle on them, and small as well. Two things that would of made him a prime target._

_"Ti prego, lasciami in pace" (Please, leave me alone) And he also didn't seem to know any Spanish._

_"Rimanete dove siete, io li ottenere di lasciarti in pace" (Stay where you are, I'll get them to leave you alone.) The group of older boys looked at him slack jawed. Lance was thirteen and spoke nearly ten languages, most of the boys in his school spoke Spanish and a tiny bit of English, a different language was new to them._

_"Now, Leave my friend alone." He copied the tone his Papá used whenever he spoke with contacts. "Or else you won't like what happens."_

_They laughed at him, but Lance expected nothing less, they didn't know the true extent of what he could do._

_"Oh or you'll do what? You're nothing without you big brother Sanchez."_

_"Oh really?" It wasn't hard to send off a murderous vibe. He had killed many people since he was ten, he knew what it felt like to kill, and he knew what scared people. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind me telling your mother that you're fifteen and have lost your virginity?" He turned to another of the boys, "Or you Diego, you wouldn't mind if I told the school about the cigarettes you sell on school grounds? Or Lucio, old friend, you wouldn't mind me telling Veronica that you're cheating on her would you? Because I can tell you now."_

_He lowered his voice and stalked forward, the group to scared not to move out of his way, until he was gripping Lucio Vargras by the collar of his shirt and yanking him down to be face to face with him. "I have wanted to tell her for a very long time," he lowered his voice to a whisper and spoke in Lucio's ear now, "And when I do, they won't ever find your body. So, I suggest leaving my friend alone and dumping the side cow, because my big sister is the greatest thing you will ever get in your pathetic life.”_

* * *

Lance was fifteen when he decided that he was bored of his life. Don't get him wrong, he loved his life and his family. But, there was only so much waiting around and assassinations he could help with. He had Marco, Veronica and Luis in front of him in line to become Don of the Sanchez group, there was no point in him being there in case somebody decided that they wanted to hurt his family, which was as likely as him growing a pair of wings and flying to France.

Something that Lance had always dreamt about was going into space, the Cuban government weren't involved in any major space programs, they hadn't been since 2203 when the test site for Cuba's first space satellite had crashed and burned - literally. The closest space program that had an actual chance of going into space was at Garrison International Flight Academy in Nevada, USA. Which unfortunately, wouldn't be so keen to accept the well known son of a mob boss into it's ranks. Or at least, that was Lance's logic.

Lance Sanchez had a reputation for seduction and murder, getting what he wanted when he got and for never being underestimated. Lance McClain on the other hand, was a nobody, no reputation except for the fake one his father's identity guy created and a clean record, meaning that unless they just didn't like the look of him there was no way they wouldn't accept him.

The only problem was how was Lance Sanchez supposed to go about normal life and be in the public's eye in Cuba, if Lance McClain was supposed to be in class studying in Nevada? Simple really, he wasn't. Lance Sanchez, fourth in line for position as Don in the Sanchez family and renowned for his vocal and seduction tactics would be dead, and when his Father told him that he needed to fake his death, Lance didn't waste a second. If he was going out, it would be as flamboyant as possible, for what was seen as the most flamboyant and over the top fifteen year old the world had ever seen. He'd like to see Marco top this.

* * *

Lance had practically cackled to himself when he watched the news, there were so many people on the news saying how they would miss him and some who were saying that his death would expose all his families crimes and connections to mafia. As if, all anybody would ever know was that some fifteen year had gotten their hands on a car and had gone for a joy ride in the middle of the night and crashed into a 'innocently' placed barrel of oil that had been set on fire seconds before 'he' crashed into it. It was so funny to know what people thought sometimes.

"Mijo, hold still, I need to do your make up."

"Sorry Mamá."

He stopped his laughter and forced himself to stay still as his mother applied the concealer and foundation to his skin. The Sanchez family birth mark - which resembled a pentagram and was often underneath one of the eyes- was the biggest give away to his identity, so his mother was teaching him how to hide it, his hair had also recently been dyed and he was beginning to look less and less like his old self. He had thought of using contacts, but couldn't bare the thought of losing his blue eyes that he had inherited from his mother.

Once his mother was done, she stepped back and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes kissing his forehead afterwards.

"I wish you didn't have to go, I will miss my baby boy." He laughed at that, "A bit too late for that Mamá you should of said that before I faked my death.

* * *

When he first arrived at the Garrison it was nice, people were friendly and focused on getting the best results they could. He could finally focus, there didn't seem to be any sort of established hierarchy, so he could just get on with his life. He didn't want to be involved with home as much as he possibly could.

Saying that, when people started to pick on the large Samoan boy -Hunk everybody called him- that he shared a room with, he took action. Who cared that he hadn't ever actually held a damn conversation with the guy, Lance came from an aggressive family, but at least he knew when aggression was needed and more than anything, he knew the powerful effect of words.

"Yo! Hunk bud, this is where you've been!" He'd heard what they'd said before he turned the corner, that Hunk didn't have friends, that he needed to stick to his machines because he was useless otherwise, so he decided to turn their words against them.

He flashed the slightly trembling boy a large toothy smile and walked over to them, standing up a bit straighter to be able to lean his arm on his shoulder and lazily look at the bullies. As one would expect they were the ones who had gotten in on money, and not a scholarship. Lance couldn't relate. His family had made him work for everything he had, and entrance to the Garrison had been the same. It had been simple to transfer his grades from his private school to a random file in a random school in Cuba, he had gotten into this school on intelligence, skill and luck alone.

Surveying the group of three he could tell they were losing their nerve, they hadn't thought Lance would have a friend.

"L-Lance...what are you doing here?" Ah, so his dorm mate did know his name then. He grinned up at the confused boy, "Don't tell me you forgot! Come on man! You promised me you'd help me study the flight simulators mechanics so I could understand what I was doing in there." The little pointed look he gave Hunk was all it took for the boy to get that Lance was trying to help him.

"Oh yeah, sorry bud, I got caught up and totally forgot. We'll start right away when we get to our room."

"McClain." The tone was obviously meant to intimidate him. Looking at his nails, Lance looked up at the trio, looking unimpressed.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here, everybody knows you ain't friends with anybody, never mind shit like this guy-" He'd gone to continue, but Lance hadn't let him. He'd barley gotten the comment out before Lance had him pinned to the wall opposite him by his neck. "Say that about my friend again. I dare you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is slight homo/biphobic language, but I myself am bisexual so in no way condone any of the language I use in this piece, it is just for characterisation.
> 
> Also offensive and mature language (including slang for body parts) used.

**_How it all began_ **

**_If truth be told_ **

**_Had a Master plan_ **

**_Now I rule the world_ **

* * *

 

After the incident with Hunk's bullies, Lance had gotten himself a bit of a negative reputation, something that he had wanted to avoid, but it couldn't be helped. Hunk had accepted his lie about it being an instinct after being raised in a neighbour hood where fighting happened often. It had been an exaggeration, but Lance did live in a house where every so often you'd see a police officer at the dinner table fall face first into his soup because his body wasn't used to the minuet levels of arsenic in it. So, fights didn't happen that often, but things did tend to get a tad bit aggressive every so often.

Due to his reputation, Lance had an even lesser social standing than he had previously, but that didn't matter, because he would soon be rising up the ranks.

* * *

He started with the cargo pilots, Lance had applied to be a fighter pilot and was in cargo class until a space became available.

Cargo pilots were often looked down upon, because what could they do that a fighter pilot couldn't do better? So, Lance decided to get to know them, started talking and proved that you know, he wasn't all that bad. There were some pretty decent people in cargo class, those that got in on scholarship but just barley scarping through, those that just wanted to make their parents proud and didn't care what class they were just caring that they got to be there. Something, about that last one Lance could relate to which he didn't fail to express to the other pilots.

Bottom of the food chain was now at his beck and call.

* * *

He started with the mechanics next, specifically because that was Hunk's class. He spent a lot of time around Hunk anyway at his study groups, keeping the jerks that thought they were superior away.

Lance remembered when one of the mechanics had questioned him, quite rudely to be honest, if he understood anything that they were talking about or if he was just there to look after Hunk. He knew the way the other mechanic phrased it made Hunk insecure, the big guy didn't like to think that he needed help, but knew that having Lance tail him around everywhere helped improve his situation.

_"So McClain," Lance almost forgot to look up, but glanced up from his astrophysics book hidden within his joke book, and locked eyes with one of the other mechanics._

_"Yeah?" He was genuinely interested about this, he'd found that the mechanics were all of a similar mind set. Quiet and didn't really like getting involved with other peoples business. These were harder to gain the trust of, but also somebody that you would always have the support of when you gained it._

_"Do you, you know. Even get any of this or does it go in one ear and out the other?"_

_He heard a few quiet mumblings, in his defence as well, but ignored them and smiled. "I do, but I get why you wouldn't think that. I don't really seem like the type to want to sit there and tinker with a machine all day do I? I admit, I don't have the patience for that, but my big brother had a motorcycle and he taught me about engines and mechanics in general, so I keep up with what you guys talk about."_ That had gained the respect of the sceptical mechanics, the trick with people of a specific trade, was that you had to make yourself seem lesser in skill than them to make them feel more important, that way they feel comfortable and like they're in control of the situation.

Lance now had two links on the food chain at his beck and call, Hunk not included.

* * *

The third, and second to top rung on the social ladder was made up of fighter pilots. But only those that got in on scholarships, those with money were the top band after all.

But anyway, he was currently working on the fighter pilots. Some of them he knew, and was able to have a decent conversation with without off looks, his bad reputation had dissipated some after becoming popular with the majority of students.

 _"So, have you got any tips on how to improve my flying? I really want to move up out of cargo class, my dream was to be a fighter pilot, so I'm willing to do what I can to improve."_   _The older teen looked sceptical for a few seconds, but Lance kept his expression schooled and serious, he would gain their trust if it killed him. They were just what he needed. Jacque Gide was the most respected of the fighter pilots, second only to Keith Kogane (who Lance had discovered just didn't like him)._

_"Are you sure? I mean, no offense but if you got put into cargo class, you're not gonna be able to get much out of class practice time so it would be useless."_

_Plastering a charming grin on his face, placing a hand on the ginger boys bicep and laughing slight he continued, "I'll be fine! I get up pretty early anyway, so I'll just go before class in the morning, skip breakfast a few times." He felt the way Jacque tense underneath his touch, the French boy obviously being uncomfortable with it. "Oops." Pulling his hand back, Lance pretended to be flustered and rubbed that back of his neck, "Sorry, I'm naturally touchy didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."_

_"N-No. It isn't that! It's fine, I mean, yeah it made me uncomfortable, but it wasn't you? I mean! Yeah you- no, that's not what I-" He let out a laugh, ah so that's what it was._

_"Jacque, deep breaths yes?  You're fine amigo, just calm down and start again." Lance hadn't meant to slip up and have his accent come out, he'd practiced long and hard to have a standard American accent. Damnit._

_"Y-you have an accent?" Oh, maybe it wasn't such a slip up after all. Jacque tilted his head in confusion but Lance could see the hope sparkling in his eyes._

_"Yeah," he chuckled, "I try not to let it slip though, figured that if I sounded more American it would give me a better chance of getting in."_

_"What!? But why would you suppress something that makes you, you! You are from Cuba right? Well why would that stop you? You and American are neighbours oui?" A blush rose to the boys cheeks realising he'd spoken his native tongue as well._

_"Pot called the kettle black amigo."_

_"I-It's not my fault okay!" The French boy looked side to side. Here he was, Lance had him right where he wanted him. Feeling vulnerable and exposed because of differences to their peers, Jacque would want to confide in anybody the little secret Lance had picked up on. And who in this situation would he turn to? Somebody that understood what he was going through._

_"It's just, everything here in Amérique! I-I'm gay alright! And people here aren't like they are at home, they judge and it's hard being the one of the top pilots when people don't think you should be able to do this merde because of who you like! A-and then you have you!" _

_He waved his hands at Lance, as Lance dropped his hand and pretended to look innocent and confused._

_"You're able to just be so proud and happy! You're Bisexual and nobody- nobody cares! And I'm jealous because I don't know if they would be the same!"_

_There it was, the small tears in his eyes as Lance pulled him into a hug, keeping the crying boy close to him. They'd been talking in the study hall after dinner and a few people decided to investigate when they heard crying. Lance didn't hesitate to shoo them off. This little moment wouldn't be blackmail but it would help him. Tremendously._

* * *

**_Took 'em by surprise  
_ **

**_Worked my way up hill  
_ **

**_They looked into my eyes  
_ **

**_I became invincible_ **

* * *

_Nobody expected Lance to rise through the ranks, he started off at the bottom and then dropped even further after the bully incident, and then he was here._ _Sat next to Jacque Gibe, with the fighter pilots arm around him with Hunk on his left and a few other pilots (cargo and fighter alike) and mechanics sat around a lunch table talking like old friends. He'd been able to integrate the gr_ _oups together, so that it wasn't so closed off, after all, support wouldn't matter if they couldn't work together._

Nobody had expected it, least of all the teachers. Iverson kept giving him side glances and glares at every opportunity and all Lance could do was smile at him. That innocent little smile that made it look like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Because Iverson could do, absolutely nothing. And they both knew it.

* * *

**_No one can stop me for only I am in control_ **

**_If you want me you'd better contact my people_ **

* * *

 

Now that Lance had control of the student body (to an extent he wasn't like his family after all) Lance planned on moving onto the teachers favour. The non-scholarship kids couldn't lay a finger on him, he had too many people backing him.

_"Hey guys, if it isn't the pansy McClain, where's your little boyfriend McClain? You busy leaching off of his success today? Oh, or are you on your way to suck his dick?"_

_Huffing, Lance ignored them, they couldn't get to Hunk anymore; so the morons had tried getting to him. Looking straight ahead he passed by the older boys from the non-scholarship group, and continued on his way to his classroom. He'd been called in to revise his test scores, apparently his time logged into the simulator combined with his sin-class effort were giving him the opportunity to sit the fighter tests, though he needed consultation due to his poor test results._

_"Oi! Faggot listen to me when I'm talking to you!"_

_He refused to look at them, if they wanted to talk to him they would have to stop being below him._

_"You can't call him a faggot! He's a confused cockfucker don't you know! Can't decide whether he wants to be given dick or to give dick."_

_He spotted Camila and Samuel up ahead. The two were mechanics and were also out as lesbian and ace, he knew for a fact that they would help him pretend to be distracted._

_"I said listen to me!" A hand slammed him into the wall, and it took all Lance had not to break the guys wrist. "Heh, not so tuff now are you when you haven't go anybody to show off to." Sighing rather audibly, he locked gazes with the very angry Hunk Garret marching up to the bullies with a few other of his 'friends.'_

_Leaning forward he whispered to the bully in a tone that made the colour drain from his face: "I don't need to show off, I'm letting you just dig yourself a bigger grave than the one I've already made for you."_

* * *

**_In my crown, I am king  
_ **

**_I_ _love their endless worshiping  
_ **

**_I am raw, a dinosaur  
_ **

**_But I will never be extinct_ **

* * *

Lance was well aware of his reach, but didn't quite understand the extent of it till second year.

_"I wonder if we'll get to meet Lance McClain!"_

_"You mean the Cuban kid who's with the head second year fighter pilot?"_

_"Yeah! Haven't you heard? If you're friends with him people don't mess with you because the majority of the older kids pretty much work for him!"_

_"What is he? The Garrisons equivalent to the Mafia or something?"_

_"I don't know, but I really want to meet him! Apparently he was a cargo pilot and now he takes extra lessons as a reserve on the fighter course! That's what you wanted to be right? A fighter pilot?"_

_"Yeah...I wonder if he'd be able to tell me how he did it."  
_ People he hadn't ever met spoke about him like a God, which wasn't so different from when he was Lance Sanchez, he supposed, but it felt... _good_... to know that it was him who had done that. Not his family name, not his friends. He had done that.

* * *

**_So don't mess with me_ **

**_I'll shoot you down_ **

**_Don't mess with me_ **

* * *

Being on top, Lance had decided, was harder than he had often given his father credit for. Of course, he didn't have nearly as many responsibilities as his father did, but still, the fact remained it was hard work. Making sure you stayed nice with people, making sure that he had school work up to date, going out with Jacque (which he had never intended to do, it just happened really) and making sure that he spent enough time with Hunk all the same was hard.

But, there was one thing Lance never lost through all the stress and worrying. His immeasurable charm and way with words.

_"Now, now Jamie. We need to be quieter don't we?" He held the knife closer to the trembling boys throat. He wasn't in any way shape or form going to escape his grasp. He'd pushed him too far. Hunk was off limits, and so was the female population of the school._

_"C-_   _Crazy bastard! I didn't say anything I swear to God man! I swear!" He pressed the knife a little bit closer._

_"I don't appreciate you using that language about me or swearing to my God when we both know you really don't mean it."_

_He could see the small tears start to escape the boy, pathetic. "Not so big and tuff now are we? Did you think it was funny when you tried to hit that first year girl Jamie?" He nicked the skin, keeping the blade in the cut, "Did you!?"_

_"N-No!"_

_"Exactly~" He released the blade ever so slightly, "And did you think it was hilarious when you tried to beat Hunk up?"_

_The boy shuck his head and whimpered out an almost inaudible 'no'. "_

_So, if it wasn't funny, did you laugh when you made that niñita_ ***** _cry hmm? And if you didn't find it funny why did you decide it would be hilarious to sneak up on a defenceless mechanic and try and beat his head in!?"_

_Subconsciously the knife had yet again dug deeper into the bastards neck as tears started to flood down his face. He didn't deserve to cry, people who found it **funny** and **fun** to hurt people didn't deserve to exist. Lance didn't hurt people because he liked it, he hated that he could hurt people without guilt. Lance hurt people because they needed to be taught a lesson and certain people only learnt one way._

_Violence._

_"I s-swear McClain! I didn't say it! I didn't! I joked around yeah, maybe said some inappropriate things but I didn't call her anything like that! I wouldn't say something like that! Please! You- you gotta believe me man! I have a little sister at home, I wouldn't say shit like that!"_

_Releasing the knife, he saw Jamie crumple to his knees in the empty classroom. Crouching down so that he was in front of the, still, shaking boy he flipped his switch blade back in and tilted the boys chin up with the knifes handle. "A little sister huh?" He raised an eyebrow at the crying boy who nodded his head feverishly, "I suppose, I could let you off,"_ _A glint of hope appeared in his eyes._

_"If, you apologise to the girl and act as her bodyguard from now on. She's been through a lot and she doesn't need anymore assholes going after her. And as well as that you apologise to Hunk, and I don't know what he'll want you to do for him. Because Hunk is a sweetheart you know?" He nodded again, "But he's also not afraid to get angry, so I don't know what he'll have you do. Probably nothing." He let the 'probably' hand in the air before standing up and walking out of the classroom. The kid knew not to squeal. Nobody would believe him anyway._

Besides intimidation, Lance also used his gift for other purposes.

_"Lance, you need to explain to me how you're intelligence stats are some of the highest in the year, you have the most hours logged into the sim and yet...and yet you flunk all of your tests? Honey, it's...it's stopping you from moving up to fighter class."_

_Lance sat up right in his chair, watching as the councillor sat behind her desk, glasses on the edge of her nose as she gave him a concerned look._

_"_ _Is it because you don't feel like you can handle a test? We'd be able to arrange for you to sit on your own when doing the test if it's anxiety." Lance highly doubted that being secluded while stressing over a test was good for anybody._

_"Or, it is because of the bullying? We've gotten to work on stamping out the problem. I heard your Jacque's boyfriend, it isn't because he's a fighter pilot is it? Because if it is honey, you shouldn't let relationships dictate what you can and can't do."_

_He let out a hearty laugh and saw the tension leave the middle aged woman's shoulders. She'd probably seen her fair share of distressed teens today. Lance would use a different persona._

_"Miss, you don't need to worry about me." He rubbed his neck 'sheepishly', "I just can't study well is all. Poor Hunk tries his best but we just can't get anything to study! I've tried everything and some of it does stick, but not all of it. It's not anxiety either...I think it's because I miss my family? They're all the way in Cuba and I'm here in the middle of a desert in another country. My Abulita fell sick just before I came here and it's just stress because I'm waiting to hear she's okay."_

_The Abulita story got everybody. And homesickness, oh did that get people._

_"You poor boy, well I'm not sure if there's anything we can do about that...do you see them on breaks?"_

_"Yeah. But my Abulita's always the same every time I see her. My Abuelo was a pilot you know, so my Abulita's told me that I have to smash his records to smithereens."_

_"Ah, so that's why you give so much attention to the sims."_

_A small smile and nonchalant wave of the hand._

_"Oh!" The woman's caramel hair bounced slightly as she slid her office chair back with a ear splitting 'SSHHRRIIIEEKKK!!!' before she bounded over to a filing cabinet on the far wall._

_"I recently got news that Kogane has left the Garrison. I know you wanted to get in on your own, but the space is available and because you're on the reserves we though, would you like the course."_

_"I'd love to."_

* * *

**_Show me sex appeal  
_ **

**_Get on your hands and knees  
_ **

**_Forget about the meal  
_ **

**_It's best to keep me pleased  
_ **

**_Imagine, if you will  
_ **

**_our meet on the block  
_ **

**_I've got time to kill so how about a quick fuck?_ **

* * *

 

Because of his high social standing and currently relationship, Lance had a myriad of admires, some for him specifically and some that loved his relationship. It confused Lance the first time he had a girl come up to him and confess to him. He'd had one or two crushes at home, but nothing too major. He didn't want a few dates to turn into an arranged marriage, and for the pretty girl down the street that had no relation to the mafia, he didn't want her having a target on her back (and that would of stayed there even if they had broken up.)

The confessions didn't come all at once, they came a few at a time, some in large clumps and others on their own. It disturbed him slightly, and he scribbled his name on the 'To___' section and scribbled out the girls name and gave them to Hunk as 'best friend appreciation' cards. He wasn't stupid, and neither was Hunk but both just kept it up. It made Hunk feel happy to have lovely messages every so often and it made Lance feel better knowing he made his best friend smile and put essentially waste to good use.

 _"You have another one."_   _He felt Jacque's arm tighten slightly around his waist as they were sat in the canteen, both of their eyes locking onto the younger boy this time dressed in a Garrison uniform to sizes too big._

_"Maybe he's here for Jacque this time. Look's like he's ogling him not me." He heard Hunk laugh to his left and when he lifted his head from where it had been rested on his boyfriend's shoulder he saw Hunk motioning him to look at the French boys face and almost burst out laughing at the small, admittedly ridiculously ineffective, scowl that rested on his lips, looking more like a pissed off pout than an actual aggressive face._

_"He's probably just making sure you're boyfriend isn't going to eat his head- literally."_

_"Thank you, for making me feel so safe Pidge."_

_The green gremlin (as Lance had affectionately named his technician/dorm mate ) pushed his glasses up further and shrugged before returning to his laptop, where he was messing around with something._

_"Are you hacking into the school systems again Pidge?" Jacque looked away briefly from the approaching teen and glanced over at the hacker who only shrugged at his question._

_"Be careful Babe, if you piss him off he'll hack your phone. I would know."_

_"Wait, but isn't your phone a flip phone?"_

_"Yeah-"_

_A small cough brought their attention to the first year who was holding a letter of some kind, which he was fiddling with excessively, and looking nervously between Lance and Jacque. From the way his eyes lingered just a second too long on the fighter pilot, Lance knew that he probably wanted to confess to his boyfriend, which he was fine with. If the kid wanted to confess; let him._

_"I-I wanted to just say that- that I really look up to you, and I have a crush on you, but I can see you're really happy so I wanted to say that in front of him so that he knew I wasn't going after you, because I respect and look up to the both of you!" The blush that covered his cheeks was adorable, that Lance could admit, and when he glanced at his boyfriend he grinned, it seemed something could leave him speechless._

_"Well go on el gabacho_ ***.** _" He elbowed the French boy in the ribs, for he had previously been gawking at the younger one._

_"I-umm..Mon Amore how do I deal with this?"_

_He gave the boy, who looked ready to cry he was that nervous, a reassuring smile. "Don't be an ass Jacque, be nice. This fine first year has come up to us and just proclaimed his feelings of admiration towards you. What do you do now?"_

_"I well, thanks? Sorry, what's your name?"_

It wasn't just in matters pertaining to his relationship to the outside eye that Lance had a firm handle on, it was his relationship behind closed doors as well.

_He felt his back being pushed up against the wall, cold hands dancing on his skin underneath his uniform. His mouth was occupied entirely by soft lips and tongue._

_"C-can we, hah,take your s-shirt off?" It didn't take him a few seconds to nod his head, ignoring the fact that he had scars and tattoos that couldn't be explained, and pushed Jacque back softly as he sent him a smirk and began to pop open his Garrison jacket as slowly as possible, savouring the way he could see the ginger boys eyes hungrily lap up any and all tanned skin shown. "Stop teasing me." He enjoyed the way he could see his boyfriend getting wound up. Stopping his actions, leaving his shirt half undone, he stepped forward, resting one hand on the other males hip, sliding to his backside, the other cupping his cheek as he pressed soft fleeting (yet extremely sensual) kisses to his lips._

_"If you don't want to be teased, why don't you take charge?"_

_A blood red blush appeared on the French boys cheeks before a devious grin took over his face, taking a hold of the hand that Lance had sneaked into the back pocket of his school trousers and intertwining their fingers together. "I might, but you'll probably end up moaning." Laughing breathily Lance countered; "Use your own pick up line."_

* * *

**_I've come it's been fun but won't you please disappear  
_ **

**_Something tells me you can't further my career_ **

* * *

 

Lance, learnt something in the two and a half years that he had pretty much half the student body at his beck and call.

Some people will never like you, no matter how kind you, no matter how many kind deeds you do, no matter how much grovelling you do. They will just never like you. And that's fine by him, as Veronica used to say "You can't like everybody." (ironic really as she used to sit for hours on end and gossip about the girls in her class who pissed her off for no reason.)

_But, if there was one thing, just one thing that Lance really couldn't stand. It was when that dislike turned into hate. Now, Lance didn't hate Asha Sidwell, not in the slightest. No, no. Lance didn't **hate** people, he just severely disliked them. But Asha was seriously pushing his patience. The boy was his informant if you will, he didn't want to mix with the rich kids in the Garrison but he needed to keep tabs on them, so Asha was the next best thing to lowering himself to the pompous level. So, you can understand why when he backed out and started to try and threaten Lance that he had to act._

_Nobody, and he meant nobody, threatened him, or the people he cared about._

_"Now, why don't we continue where we left off. Why."_

_"McClain I swear I'll reveal all of this to the world! Nobody will trust you! You'll lose everything!"_

_Smiling at the tied up teen he couldn't help but smirk, wiping the make up off of his cheek revealing the tell tale birthmark he saw the teen's eyes widen._

_"I dropped off of the face of the Earth once, I can do it again. Besides, you aren't going to do be able to speak much when I'm done with you."_ _He gripped Asha's face in one hand and the switch blade in the other._

_"I should tell you what my Papi always told me about dealing with rats. If you cut off the tail, it will learn to walk anyway," He pulled on Asha's tongue so that the muscle was half in and half out of his mouth._

_"But, if you cut out it's tongue it's useless. Because a rat needs it's tongue to communicate, to breath and to eat. And wouldn't you know, so does a human rat? Funny how that works isn't it? Now, why don't you and me have a proper long chat about your blabbering problem._

* * *

****_In my crown, I am king_  
I love their endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
I will never be extinct  
  
Don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me  
  
'Cause all your heads are gonna roll  
I've made your misery my goal  
So if you want survival  
Kneel on my arrival  
for this is how I rule the world  
  
No one can stop me  
For only I am in control  
And if you want me  
You better contact my people  
  
See my crown, I am king  
You'll love the endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct  
  
So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll knock you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics used in this are from 'Don't mess with me' by Temposhark, and I in no which way own the song or the lyrics, I just thought it was a pretty fucking epic song to use for Mafia Lance.
> 
> Wow, it's a tiny snipit of the piece but the homophobic/biphobic language was the hardest part to write. Like I said, I'm bisexual so I would never think to call somebody of another sexual orientation to myself by a slur, so that was hard to write.
> 
> * =  
> niñita means little girl in Spanish.  
> el gabacho means froggy


End file.
